Sufferers of lumbar region diseases such as lumbar distortion often wear a lumbar supporter around a lumbar in order to keep lumbar vertebrae in a normal posture. FIG. 5 shows an example thereof. A lumbar supporter 1 has a lumbar fixed belt 2 constituted by a band having enough length to be wrapped around a lumbar of a human body H.
The lumbar fixed belt 2 has a back support portion 21 in a center and belt portions 23a, 23b extending from both ends of the back support portion 21 sewn together via stretchable portions 22a, 22b. 
A loop fastener 41 that forms one of engaging means 4 for holding the lumbar supporter 1 in a wrapped state is provided on an outer surface of each of the belt portions 23a, 23b. A hook fastener 42 that engages the loop fastener 41 is provided on a tip of an inner surface of either of the belt portions 23a, 23b (in this case, the belt portion 23b).
The lumbar supporter 1 also has an auxiliary belt 3 for ensuring tightening when worn. The auxiliary belt 3 has a pair of auxiliary flaps 31, 32 extending from both sides of the back support portion 21 along the loop fasteners 41. Hook fasteners 33, 34 that engage the loop fasteners 41, 41 are provided on inner surfaces of the auxiliary flaps 31, 32.
When the lumbar supporter 1 is used, the back support portion 21 is placed so that a longitudinal center thereof is substantially coaxial with a trunk axis L1 of the human body H, the both belt portions 23a, 23b are pulled around a lumboabdominal region, and wrapped around the human body H so that a longitudinal direction L2 of the belt portions 23a, 23b is perpendicular to the trunk axis L1, and then the hook fastener 42 of the belt portion 23b is engaged with the loop fastener 41 provided around the belt portion 23a. 
After a supporter body is thus wrapped around the human body H, in order to ensure tightening in this case, the auxiliary flaps 31, 32 are pulled toward lumbar lateral sides, and the hook fasteners 33, 34 on both ends thereof are engaged with the loop fasteners 41, 41 of the belt portions 23a, 23b, thus ensuring tightening.
Wearing the lumbar supporter 1 offers the following advantages:    (1) A lumbodorsal region and a lumboabdominal region are tightened by the belt to increase intra-abdominal pressure and reduce weighted load on a spine or lumbar vertebrae.    (2) Wearing the lumbar supporter reminds a sufferer of his/her lumbar region disease to consciously restrict abrupt motion, forebend, or twisted motion.    (3) Muscular fatigue of other trunk muscles, caused by protecting a lumbar from pain, can be reduced.
However, the conventional lumbar supporter has the following problems to be solved:    [1] The human body is constricted from a lumbar toward an abdomen, and the supporter tends to be displaced to an upper trunk by motion such as walking.    [2] As a solution to [1], use of a wider belt is considered, but the wider belt also tightens the abdomen and is tight. Further, the abdomen is tightened to tighten a thorax, which relatively tends to loosen the tightening of the lumbar.    [3] The supporter does not fit a pelvis, and a lower edge of the supporter makes contact with an upper pelvis to cause pain or uncomfortable feeling, thus preventing sleep.    [4] For a protruding abdomen of an obese sufferer, lumbar vertebrae significantly warp and the abdomen protrudes, which makes it difficult to provide stable fixing and protection of the lumbar.    [5] The supporter has similar figures with emphasis on fixing and protection of the lumbar, and thus has a poor appearance when worn, and edges of the supporter protrude under a suit or a skirt, which may cause trouble in daily life.